A warrior's pain, sorrow, sadness, and rage
by Shadowfang92
Summary: yup thats right...drum roll Another Songfic, stareing RAVENPAW, DUSTPAW, FIREHEART, BLUESTAR, BRAMBLECLAW, GREYSTRIPE, TIGERCLAW, and my very own carry SHADOWPAW AND HIS MATE HEALINGFEATHER...9 CATS, 8 CHAPTERS, 8 GREAT SONGS. plz R
1. Ravenpaw

OK this Songfic is about, Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, Bluestar, Fireheart, Brambleclaw, Tigerstar, Greystripe and one of my Carry's from my fanfic Dusk, Shadowfang. So theres going to be 8cats , 8chapters,8 different Songs

* * *

Thats right there another songfic about warriors Enjoy...ow and who ever can guess the name of the band wins a Ravenpaw plushy. 

**DISCLAIMER: IM NOT ERIN HUNTER, I DONT OWN THESE CATS exept one and its not even a cat.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT ARE MENTIONED**

* * *

Ravenpaw looked back he could still see the great oaks, he stopped and looked up, at Starclan praying that things will get better. Ravenpaw looked back at the direction of Thunderclan.

_You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever..._

The Black tom sighed then started to walk again, this time deeper into the grassy plains of Windclan. Ravenpaw kept thinking about his Friends Firepaw and Greypaw. Ravenpaw shook his head he was starting to think of his evil mentor Tigerclaw, "pull yourself together you don't have to fight anymore your free from Tigerclaw...but what about Firepaw, and Greypaw will they be all right?" Ravenpaw murmured to himself

_all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_ _You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_

At last the sleek black tom could see Barley's farm, at wants the tom was nerves, what if hes not there what will I do then. But as Ravenpaw was thinking that Barley came walking out of the barn, the loner tilted his head, "Ravenpaw what are you doing over here come inside" Barley meowed motioning for ravenpaw to follow with a flick of his tail. Ravenpaw sighed and went inside the sweet hay smelling barn.

_If I fall  
If I fall (down) _

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...  
_

* * *

_

Again who ever can guess this band and the song gets a Ravenpaw plushy...plz review


	2. Fireheart

Sam/Greenleaf: sorry no plushie for you, Crossfade was not the band nice try tho here's a Smudge plushie _toss's plushie to Sam/Greenleaf_

Swanfeather: Nope its not Crossfadem nice try...you get a Smudge plushie too _toss's plushie to Swanfeather_

You can still guess the band from the first chapter so there's still a chance for a Ravenpaw plushie

Alright this one is about Fireheart, this time the first person who guesses the Band and song will win a Fireheart plushy.

* * *

Fireheart, sat alone the ginger tom was thinking about how Bluestar picked him for Deputy "why me..." Fireheart murmured. "Don't think I'm going to listen to you Kittypet" a voice snarled. Fireheart turned around to see Darkstripe glaring at him. "I'm sure you will do fine" Cinderpelt meowed to him, but Fireheart could here the doubt in her voice. Fireheart stood up and he was about to pass the elders den when he heard Smallear's voice "Bluestar apointed Fireheart to late, Starclan will be angry...this clan is in dangers times I dont think Fireheart is the right cat to help", hearing the elders words Fireheart looked up at the sky. 

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Fireheart shook his head and started to walk towards Bluestar's den he was worryed about her. "Hey kittypet what about the patrols" Dustpelt snapped (is hes Dustpelt when Fireheart turned deputy Im sorry) "right um...you get some cats for a hunting patrol" Fireheart murmerd Dustpelt growled before padding into the warrior den, He came out with Longtail and Darkstripe _of course he will pick them who else _Fireheart thought before he turned around to head towards Bluestar's den. He stopped wants more to see Whitestorm walking towards him, "dont worry it will get easyer..your doing fine" The senior warrior meowed. Fireheart smiled, "Thanks Whitestorm...um Whitestorm can you pick a few cats for the dawn patrol", Fireheart meowed. Whitestorm nodded understanding why.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

Fireheart looked around camp, wants more before entering Bluestar's den. Bluestar almost gasped, Bluestar lost the sheen on her bluish pelt. Bluestar looked up, "Fireheart, do you want something?" she asked dully. Fireheart shuffled his feet, "um..I was just wandering, which cats are going to the gathering?" Fireheart asked, Bluestar shrugged "you choose..im not going" she meowed. Fireheart stepped back he was surprised, "but bluesta-", "I said im not going!...now let me be" Bluestar snapped, cuting Fireheart off. Fireheart bowed his head backing out of the den.

_  
__Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

Fireheart shook his head, before he padded to the clrearing, there he sat down wondering which cats to take to the gathering.

_And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind _

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head..._

* * *

_


End file.
